Dying to Kiss Her
by LexieAnge
Summary: Jareth is dying. He only has 21 days to live. What will Sarah do when she finds out? There is a civil war brewing. Can Sarah Jareth and Toby beat the coming storm? Okay this fits better. It's still going to have a few lemony chapters. sorry for the wait.
1. chapter 0 to 7

DYING TO KISS HER

DYING TO KISS HER

Lexie Ange

Sorry for not writing for a while. I have changed a few things in here and I will continue. Thank you all of you that reviewed have a goblin cookie on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

Prologue

"How you've turned my world you precious thing." Jareth gazed into her eyes pleading with her to understand. He had to make her understand. "Everything I've done I've done for you. I move the stars for no one."

"You have no power over me." The clock chimed, the orb shattered. Sarah was back in her home. Jareth in owl form flew away leaving her alone. Her second thought was that of Toby. Seeing him safe she went to her own room. When she was in the junkyard she realized that her room was a mess. The owl sat looking in as she unconsciously hummed pieces of all the songs he sang to her.

"Sarah are you home?" They would hear from down stairs.

"Yes I'm home." _Now ask me if I want to be_. She thought. Sarah talked to her friends as they one by one filled her room. The owl flew away as she went to the window. "I lied." She said to the night.

Chapter 1

"It's been ten years your Majesty. Should you not be looking for a new queen?" Hoggle asked. Hoggle has become Jareth's Prime Minister through no merit of his own. Both men knew it was because they shared a bond now. Through the years though Jareth had been giving more and more power to Hoggle. Though Hoggle kept the pretense that Jareth was giving the orders.

"I will have no other. Her triumph will soon be complete. Sarah Williams was the only other woman to conquer my father's labyrinth. She shall be the only woman for me."

"You would die alone?" Hoggle warned.

"As was my fate when she tore my Stair Room apart." Jareth looked out on to the ruins from his bedchambers.

"Shall I ask her to come back?" Growled the dwarf.

"She will not come. I have no power over her." A single tear fell. Hoggle sighed as the once brilliant and terrifying king headed up the stairs to the ruined stair room. Jareth was so thin now and even paler. What was Hoggle going to do? This was the shadow of the king he knew 10 years ago.

Out side the thrown room were Sir Didymus, now the captain of the guard, and Ludo. "How is he Sir Hoggle?"

"As much as I hate to say it we need Sarah. He needs Sarah. Jareth will die without her."

"Then I shall bring Lady Sarah here." Sir Didymus said turning to leave.

"When you find her set up a time. I want to go talk to her. Ludo I need you to do something for me." Hoggle took Ludo away. Didymus watched knowing that this was going to break Hoggle. The labyrinth was becoming unmanageable. Jareth's health was failing. The magic of the land had left when they left. The seasons now matched the ones in the human world. Goblins weren't used to snow. Luckily it was summer now.

"It's Toby's birthday today. 10 years to the day." Didymus went to the looking glass. "Lady Sarah I hope that you are going to tell the truth this time."

Chapter 2

Sarah was right where she had been left all those years ago. Toby was out for the summer so it was Sarah living in this house again. Toby's mother and their father had gone on a honeymoon cruise for 4 weeks. There were never around when either of them needed them. Toby had grown up with Sarah as a mother figure. Which was fine with Sarah she knew that she wouldn't have children of her own. Not after him.

The grandfather clock in the front hall chimed off the hour. "Company. They are early." Wiping off her hands she went to the living room. Didymus was sitting on the couch and Hoggle paced.

"Hoggle long time no see. What is up guys?" Sarah cheerfully. _Why did she have to be so cheerful all the time? _Hoggle thought.

"Sarah you may want to sit. As I said before this is important." Didymus was trying to be too careful. Hoggle was getting annoyed. They were not ignorant of her feelings for Jareth. "This may bring you some pain."

"I can't be gentle over this, Sarah. You know how I feel about you." Sarah gave them her mask smile. The one that she put on to hide everything that she was feeling and thinking. "Jareth is dying." The mask started to crack. "He will be dead in a matter of days." Sarah fell into the chair.

"No, that can't be. Jareth is fae. He can't die." Sarah's golden skin now turned as pale as Jareth's.

"Lady Sarah the king has contracted some sort of disease." Didymus explained. "The doctor will not tell us everything but in his current rate of decline he will be dead before the end of the month." Her mask shattered to the floor as she did.

Toby walked in on his sister crying in a chair. Hoggle looking angry as usual and Didymus trying to comfort her. It had been 7 years since he had been introduced to them in her life. Now she was crying and they were here. "What is going on? What happened Sarah?" She just cried into her hands harder. "Sarah?"

"He may not say it Lady but he wishes greatly to see you before he dies." Didymus turned back to Sarah.

"Who Sir Didymus?" Toby walked around the couch. Hoggle went to say something but Sarah grabbed his arm.

"I have to tell him." They were about to say something but she stopped them with a hand. "It's just the way it is done." They moved away from her as she stood. "I will knock when I am ready to come. I don't know how long I will stay though."

"We will prepare. Farewell Lady." They walked into the living room mirror. Sarah wiped her eyes.

"Sarah what is going on?" She gently pushed the boy to the couch then knelt in front of him.

"Toby on your first birthday I did something that I regret. Well two things really." She looked at his hands that she had taken in hers. "Toby I told you about the Labyrinth." He nodded. It had been his favorite story when he was smaller. "Well I didn't tell you the end."

"It's kind of obvious. You beat the king and he sent us back here." She smiled her mask smile. Toby hated that face. "What was your second regret?"

"I lied to some one very dear to me. I took away the things that he loved the most. Now I am told that he is dying." A tear fell. Toby was so unsure why she was telling him. Didn't she know he knew? "He is your Fae God father."

"Who is this man?"

"The Goblin King." Sarah's voice cracked. The knife in her chest made it hard to breath. Jareth was dying. She should have tried harder to get to him. She should have stayed.

"So what does this mean?"

"If I can't save Jareth then you will be lost to the kingdom forever as the new king. If I can save him you will be here as a normal boy then on your 21 birthday you can choose."

"Sarah are you sure that you can face him after these many years?"

"No but I must. I love him so much. I can't see him dying and I can't live in this world without him. I can always feel him watching me and it is a good feeling." She sat back. Hoggle was hurt she knew but Jareth was the one that she loved. He made her complete. "I have to go back. Will you come this me? I was always stronger with you there."

"Sarah you did what you must and now we are going to do something that you want. We are going to see the man you love so please don't cry any more."

"I have been such a stupid girl all these years."

"Sarah you have never been stupid. You were taking up the role that you knew you must. You and Jareth are more parents to me than my own. It will be wonderful if you can both be happy now."

"Jareth kidnapped you!"

"He took me away from something that you both knew was coming. Hoggle told me that Jareth gave me a new name and doted on me. He never left my side until you came to get me." That is what the last captain of the guard had said. Sarah knew that somewhere under everything Jareth loved Toby. "You go pack. I will call the guys. We will be having the party in the Goblin Kingdom tonight." As Toby stood Sarah hugged him.

"If you go you may have to rule." What did Toby care? The Goblin kingdom was everything that he wished to escape to. It was time that Sarah knew the truth.

"That is okay. Hoggle has been preparing me for years now. Jareth had to win to keep me as his heir. When you won I was given a choice. Now I wait and see what is going on. I have faith that you will save him."

"I love you Toby." Sarah looked up at him. He was embarrassed. Sarah smiled. "Call both sets and we will leave when you are done packing." Sarah ran up the stairs.

Toby went to the mirror, tapped on it. A goblin in uniform answered. "I am on my way make preparations. We can't let him get his hands on her." The goblin vanished. Toby sighed.

Chapter 3

"Where is Hoggle?" The king yelled as the doctor left. Twenty-one days. That is all he had to live. The doctor said to talk to you loved ones about the death. That means that he had to call Sarah here. Jareth sat and started to write the letter. What was he going to say? Would he have to lie to get her here? Or would he just have to ask?

"Sire you wished to see me?" Hoggle looked twice as angry as he normally did. He smelled of Sarah. Hoggle smelled of water lilies and clean forests when he went off to places unknown. That was Sarah.

"Take this to Sarah then get Didymus to send an escort to bring Toby here."

"She is here and Toby is speaking with the council about what his role with be. That is what I was doing when you called me away."

"Meddling fools." Jareth mumbled. "Where are they staying? No harm is to come to either of them."

"Sarah is in the next room through that door-" Hoggle pointed to the door between the king's room and the queen's. "And Toby is across the hall. Didymus is already got them each a personal guard. There is nothing to fear. The Anti-Human faction will not get a hold of them." They were a group of natural born goblins that opposed Jareth's policy of taking children that were not wanted then turning them goblin. If they heard that _The Champion_ was back there would be a protest.

"Good."

"There will be a private ball tonight for the heir's 11 birthday." 11? Toby was 11 now. What kind of young man was he? Did he still have Jared's eyes?

"Double the front guard. When news gets out that they are back then Sarah will be in danger."

"Why only Sarah?"

"Come, come now Hoggle. Do you honestly think that I would allow my heir to be human? Toby would have no way to protect himself or the castle from the rioting masses. He was blessed with full fae gifts when you were in the Bog."

"You put Sarah in danger any way."

"I thought that I would be the one to protect her." This did not impress Hoggle. The man claimed to love her yet he would put her in harms way.

"Sarah is changing then she will come here to see you." Hoggle left the king staring at the door. That was the queen's private rooms when Jareth's parents fought. Would she be his queen if even for 3 weeks? Sarah was so close and yet so far away. Jareth knew that it was his king's duty to welcome her to the castle but how would she react?

"It's only Sarah. She will stand up to you as she had done." Jareth knocked on the door. A maid answered it. She stepped aside seeing it was the king.

"Who is it Maryweather?" Jareth walked into the room. Sarah turned to him wearing something a kin to what she was wearing that day in the park. Yes she did appear to fit into his world. Those dresses fit her grown up figure so well. "Oh your majesty. I was not expecting you so soon. I thought-" Sarah curtsied. She should never have to. Sarah also wouldn't look at him. _Why? She is my better._

"Thought what?" Three meters. That is how far they were apart. It's seemed like worlds apart. Jareth wanted so much to go running and kiss her. He had to resist. That much energy loss would harm him for this evening.

"I thought that you would see Toby first. He is your heir." _And you are the woman I love you idiot._ His brain screamed. She wasn't telepathic. That was something that he was going to have to change.

"Sarah thank you for coming. Toby needs to know what will happen." The maids all hurried from the room. Sarah watched them shut the door. Jareth watched her.

Sighing she sat in a chair. "I heard you were dying so I brought back something to make your last days happier." Tears filled her eyes. "I heard from the others that you really did love Toby." Unable to sit anymore she started to pace. Sarah's eyes looked unsure despite her confidant steps towards him. "Is there anything else that I can do for you Jareth?" She reached for him. Jareth backed away. She pulled her hand away. She pitied him. That angered Jareth.

"Sarah I can't pretend that you don't mean anything to me." He growled. Was that the only reason that she came back? "However if you knew what was going on then you would just run away again."

"Tell me Jareth. I will listen." She sat herself in a chair on the far side of the room. _Good_, he thought, _the farther the better._

"Sarah 10 years ago I was given a _disease_ so Hoggle calls it. This is not true. When a fae is born they are only given a certain number of days to live. No one knows why."

"I thought that Fae don't die."

"Some fae can't. There is something that counters this spell. However the count down is still there. Have you ever wondered why the fae are always portrayed as sexual beings?"

"Not really I thought it was your nature."

"Sex counters the count down. It resets the clock so the more sex a fae has the longer they live." She put two and two together. Jareth could see it in her face. Then he saw the pain. "I don't want you to think that it is your fault. It was my choice. I could have had sex when ever I wanted but I wanted you."

"Our choices are killing us and the kingdom."

"What?" Jareth sat in a chair. Sarah couldn't be dying. Sarah walked over to him. "How is this killing you?"

"I lied." Jareth frowned. "When I said you have no power over me, I lied." He jumped to hold her. Could it be true or was she telling him what he wanted to hear?

Sarah was happily surprised when he didn't move back when she touched him this time. When Jareth's arm went around her she was complete. "It is my fault that you are dying. It is my fault we both have been unhappy." She was crying now. "I realize that it is too late. I just wanted to let you know. "Could it be possible, did she love him? "In reality my responsibility is to Toby."

Chapter 4

"Toby?" Why was it always Toby? She was a spoiled brat when she came to him the first time. Now all she thought about was Toby. Was there no balance with her? "Well Toby is fine and safe." Jareth pulled away from her. Sarah stands steady unsure of why he pulled away.

"Jareth-" Jareth spun on a dime, flames burning.

"Don't say my name." He turns away from her. "While you are here you are to call me by my title. I can have it no other way." She walked up behind him. Her arms went around his waist. "Please don't touch me Sarah."

"You are going to die if you don't have sex." She said into his shirt. "I don't want to see you die."

"I will not take your pity sex." He stormed to the door. Pity? Is that what he thought she was feeling? Just that though angered her.

"Pity! Pity!" Jareth turned back to her to see rage in her eyes. "Jareth you stupid bastard. I didn't come here to give you pity. I came here to maybe save your life. Not because of Toby. Not because I want to defeat you completely." The rage turned to tears. "Because after 10 years I can't deny it any more. I can't live in this world without you."

"Sarah?" Jareth couldn't, didn't believe what he just heard.

"You stupid ass bastard." She went to a bag on the table and pulled out her little red leather book. "This book is what brought me to your world. This book gave me an insight into your life. This was my script. You knew that. I know you watched me for years act out this damn book." She tossed it to the floor in front of him. "After I finished acting it out you never came to get me. You never walked into my room and repeated the sentiment in this book. You left me. Alone. You never once told me to my face that you loved me so I waited. I began to think that you didn't really care like your character in the book."

"Sarah-"

"You know what if you don't want me to save you then I will go home." Going to leave. She was going to leave again. No! Jareth couldn't let that happen. Sarah walked up to him taking her book back. "I will tell Toby I am leaving."

"No you don't. I am not letting you leave again." Jareth grabbed her wrist. "Never in my life have I met anyone like you. I will be damned if I let you leave me again." Their first kiss started from anger but ended with the passion of a 1000 fires. "I need you Sarah but I don't want you here out of a sense of duty or need. I want you here in my arms as my lover, my wife, my love for all our lives." Looking down at her he saw the tears fall down her face. They were no longer of anger. Then she suddenly gazed at the door. She heard something?

"After the ball when we have more time I will show you how much I feel about you." There was a knock.

"Hey Sarah have you seen –" Toby walked in as she grabbed a Kleenex to blow her noise. Toby moved between them. "We are not even here an hour and you are making her cry. Are you like this with all women Jareth?" He had her angry look. Well they were siblings. "You are the only one that makes her cry you ass. I can't believe I am your heir."

"I am the only one?" Jareth turned his gaze to Sarah.

"Sarah falls asleep with her book crying calling you name. That is why she moved. She couldn't stand your memory in our house any more. She hardly comes over to visit and never stays in her room when she is home. She would just stare at that clock in the living room. Coming here makes her happy. Just to see you. I had hoped that you would be nice to her. After all it is all your fault Sarah can't be free of this place." He could see the truth in her eyes.

"You have been here how many times?"

"20 times."

"You are just as at fault as I am then Sarah. Why did you never come to see me?" She said nothing. Her back was turned to him whild she gripped the table. Jareth stood there for a second. "You are both welcome to stay in the castle." Then he stormed though the door she didn't even know was there.

"Sarah did I interrupt you?" She hugged her brother. "I am sorry Sarah I though he was yelling at you."

"I was yelling at him." Toby held her tighter as she cried on his forehead.

Chapter 5

She had come here. Sarah had come to the city and he didn't even notice. Didn't she know it was dangerous? She had been here though. Twenty times. That is 2 times a year. Had she been in the castle? Why hadn't he sensed her then? The powers he gave her. Could Sarah have learned to block her energy from him? That would not be helpful if she ever got kidnapped.

"Majesty?" Hoggle was putting the place markers on the table. Funny how when Sarah arrives the place looks like a woman lives there. Jareth mused to himself. The ballroom looked much as it did in the orb. Dancing with Sarah had been the most joy filled thing Jareth had ever done. It had been the same way that Jareth's had introduced his mother to the court.

"Where are you putting Sarah for the feast?" The head table had three high backed chairs.

"You are in the center, Toby on the left and her on the right. Why did you 2 have a fight already?" Hoggle looked concerned. The look on the king's face was that of shame behind the same mask as what Sarah wore. "What did you do?"

"Why didn't you tell me she has been here since she won?" Hoggle stepped back. Jareth could see the dwarf trying to come up with an answer. "Hoggle did it ever occur to you that I may not want Sarah here or that I would want to put a guard on her?"

"Didymus and I were with her every time she was here. She came on your birthday and the anniversary of the first time. She sent you the human lilies that are in your room every year. Or did you not notice?" It was true. There was Earth Lilies here? Sarah sent flowers. "She is justified in thinking you don't care at all."

"What?" Hoggle went back to the place marks.

"She came here on her 18th birthday, which by the way is the day before yours, she brought flowers and herself. It's a big deal having an 18th birthday in the human world. She wore the sexiest thing she owns. She really looked like a grown up that day. Sarah only wanted to spend the day with you. She said that she even spoke to you. You didn't even really notice her there. You thought that she was just some serving wench. She was so hurt she didn't talk to any of us for a full month. " There was another stab to Jareth's heart. Sarah had come. She had been in his room with him. She had been ready to give herself to him. "I never understood why she continued to love you."

"We really came that close?"

"Jareth if I may say. You are an ass some days. If you had let her into your life and not moped for 10 year you wouldn't be dying to kiss her right now. Go back and kiss her. Hard and never let her go."

"You are the third person to call me an ass today."

BANG!! CRASH!!

Then screaming. "JARETH!" Man and dwarf looked to the door. That was Sarah. For the first time both men knew how the other felt. Together they ran up the stairs to the royal chambers. Hoggle was faster.

The door was shattered. Toby was under some of the wreckage. There was a hole in the wall heading out of the castle. Blood was splattered all over the floor. A sword and impaled into the wall to the left of the door. The dead in the room were not that of castle guard. The sword pinned at note to the wall.

_Dearest Jareth_

_I have your queen. I would have killed your heir but I plan to make one with the human girl. When I know that I have conceived I plan to come for your head. That is if you are not dead by then._

_Your loving older brother,_

Jared

Chapter 6

Sarah's hands were pinned above her head, which hurt like a bitch. There was no light in the room save for the watchful moon and the light from beyond the door. The cell that she was in had the perfect stereotypical dungeon look. Complete with skeleton in the corner. She groaned thinking that if this was all in her head she had no imagination. Vermin crawled all over her folded legs she felt the cold draft go up her spin. She was naked except for her underwear. The muscles were sleeping so that made her wince.

Looking up there was a man suddenly standing at the door. He was on Sarah's side without unlocking the door. Had he been there the whole time or was he her capture? The way he carried himself Sarah thought royalty. The big hair to her meant Jareth.

"Jareth don't just stand there, help me out of these."

"I don't think so my dear." The voice wasn't Jareth's the more that Sarah struggled the tighter the cuffs around her wrists got. "Stop moving. I don't want the mother of my child bleeding before I could conceive." The growl was nothing she had ever heard. Or had she.

"Who are you?" The man moved silently in the straw around her. "The king will not be happy that you have harmed me." The man laughed. Sarah leaned back against the wall. If she was indeed crazy like Toby's mother thought then Sarah knew it was time to stop watching TV.

The man came into the light. "I am your new betrothed woman. Jareth is dead."

"Right. All bad guys tell the female lead that the hero is dead." Something like a view screen in a movie theater rolls down the cell way. Jareth was lying in his bed Toby next to him. Hoggle was crying. Sarah laughed and was slapped for it. "You girl are going to bare me a child even if I have to keep you here until you die."

"What are you? Jareth's evil twin brother?"

"Half older brother, not evil, just more ambitious." Sarah frowned. "Now girl as you still a virgin or are you Jareth's old laws wife?" Old Laws? What were those? "I see no one has even told you about the old laws. Well." That man didn't seem older than Jareth. "I am the true rightful ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth was just a fill in. He was never meant for the crown. You have got no right to be queen. You are human. Jareth should have picked a fae queen. He never did understand the importance of bloodlines. He himself was the bastard child of the last fae king and a human bride."

"Ahhh were you supposed to be king to carry on the pure blood line?" Sarah smiled. The man tried to hit her again. This time a field went up between them. "Jareth is alive. He will come to get me. You will find yourself in my spot you ass."

"I will never let my brother continue to rule. Our lands are becoming the human lands. My father's labyrinth and the bog are dying. The real royal must take the thrown." The whole place was tied to Jareth's life. No wonder the man seemed to be reluctant to do his job.

"What is your name?"

"Jared, son of Jeramith last pure blood king of the goblins." Jareth was not a pure blood. Many scenarios went through Sarah's head. She need to stay focused though.

"Why do you hate humans?" The man growled at her. "I am trying to figure out why you would want to have a child with me. I am after all human."

"You may not sense it but you are part fae." Sarah shook her head. "You are half fae. That is why you can do that silly little shield. When it goes down which it will you will be my play thing." The man walked though the wall.

"Aw fuck me. Jareth better get here soon."

Chapter 6

Jareth's crystal showed Sarah's face. It was still red from the slap that drove Jareth to his bed. The stress of losing Sarah to his brother then watching her have so much faith in him weakened him. The doctor was in the room with the king. Hoggle paced and Didymus stood outside the door.

"I can't just stand here waiting for Jareth or Toby to die." Hoggle finally bellowed at the knight.

"It would be ill advised to do anything else. Please be calm. The High King and Queen will be here before the end of the day." Great, that was just what Hoggle needed today. More royals meant that they found out about Jareth's condition or the kidnapping. "With them here his highness Jared will get what is coming to him." Rarely had Hoggle ever heard so much hatred in Didymus' voice.

"I am going to check on Toby. We are going to have to catch him up quickly." Hoggle entered the room without another glance from the guards. Had he been an enemy that they didn't know about then he could be going in to kill Toby.

Toby lay in the bed just as Jareth did. There was even less that Hoggle could do for the boy that he thought of like a younger brother. The goblin Doctor was taught in the human world. Toby was in the best hands that Hoggle could muster. "How's it going Doc?"

"His Highness will make a fall recovery with only a few scars. Once the magic accepts him then he will be fine." Toby turned his head to Hoggle.

"Jareth is dying isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Toby looked at the ceiling.

"Did he send crystals for Sarah?" The two men looked confused. "Sarah always told me that they were so real that for a week later she could feel his hand in hers." Hoggle turned to the doctor.

"Will that work? Is it real enough for him to gain some of his power?" The doctor checked the blood pressure in Toby's burnt arm.

"I supposed it would work. It only makes sense since Jareth is the crystal mage. I just wonder if he has enough power to get in the orb."

Hoggle didn't hear any more then ran to the king's room. They needed Sarah back. Didymus still stared at the king's door. "Didymus I have a question. When Sarah was in the crystal it was floating back to the castle?"

"It seemed like it." Hoggle was in the room with a naked Jareth. Jareth was sweating. Hoggle could see why Sarah loved him. They were as stubborn as the other, Jareth is handsome and Jareth would have no problems keeping up to all the Sarah did in her world. Hoggle knew that he would never.

"Doctor if Jareth sent some crystals out would he have enough magic to get in the ball and have sex Sarah?" The elderly family doctor frowned.

"I guess that would be possible." No one had told him that the future queen had been kidnapped. "Jareth is losing magic fast. He won't tell me what is going on."

"Sarah, the future queen, has been taken on a quest by the illegitimate heir. So Jareth is worried about her." Hoggle was getting annoyed with the doctor who seemed to move very slowly.

"Have you found her Hoggle?" Jareth mumbled.

"Yes they are right where you thought majesty. The young prince has found a way for you to see her. Do you think you can muster a spell or two for us Jareth?" Hoggle helped the man from the bed. Ignoring the protests from the doctor Hoggle brought the king to the window seat. "We need as many crystals as you can manage. Send them the Jared's tower."

It took ten minutes but Jareth managed to make a single crystal. "I will know when she finds it." They watched the crystal float away. "Once inside the crystal will start floating back here."

"Are we sure that single ball will be enough?"

"All we can do is pray Hoggle." Jareth took a step back to his bed and fell to the floor.

Chapter 7

The orb floated on the winds of magic. The peaceful moon was directing the silver star to the place where true blood was spilt. Many being wished for the safety of the true blood's returned. The orb knew that it might assist that happening.

Sarah could remember 3 goblin days passing her by. However that she was not sure the pain is too great. The cuff were cutting into her. The slightest movement would drive the cuffs deeper into her writs. Red molasses made trails down her arms. The blood pooled in her elbows briefly before traveling the length of her arm.

The more anxious Sarah, the more magic she seemed to unleash. Across from her the wall showed remnants of a guard that had tried to beat his master to her virginity. The door was magically locked. Not even food could come in. Sarah felt safe.

"Jareth where are you?" Nothing came. "Jared who are you?" The two questions she didn't expect to be answered. One did though.

"I am Jareth's older brother." Sarah gazed up. Behind the tall dark man stood an open door and a handful of goblins grinning like starving hyenas. "Tell me Sarah are you succumbing to this already?" He tsk-ed her as Jareth had done years ago. "I shall tell you that I am Jareth's older brother. The true heir to the goblin thrown." He looked so much like Jareth. The eyes were the same. It was the same loneliness.

"How will holding me here gain you the thrown?" Jared slide a finger down her left shoulder, then her chest and bra cup. "The people love him. Everyone seems happier."

"The longer I keep you the more likely that you will lose your magic and Jareth will just die." The cuffs got tighter. There was something in his eyes.

"You can't kill him. You love him. You and I are very much alike Jareth. No matter what you say I know that you will never kill your own brother. For the same reason that you don't out right kill Jareth I went into the labyrinth."

"I came here to move you into better quarters so that I can wash and heal you. I am just not sure that I want such an ill fated woman to be the mother of my child."

"Ill fated?"

"Yes. See once Jareth dies the magic will be claiming what the land has given you. When that happens you will also die." Her first thought was Toby. "Oh I have one other piece of information for you my dear."

"What is that?" The smile was gone. Sadness now shone from them. Something happened to Jareth or Toby. "What is that?" Sarah croaked.

"I watch what is called a television in your world. Guess what. I saw yours and the young heir's faces. It would seem that your parents are dead." Sarah blinked. "I know that your Mom is dead but I saw your father on the news. Terrorists bombed the street they were on."

"You will not distract me."

"I am not trying to trick you and when we are in private we can discuss what is going on." Jared leaned over the cuffs and tapping them once with his finger. Sarah had not been ready for the sudden release of her hands so was not prepared for the muscle pain that she felt. Jared lifted her in his arms. _He is strong_. She thought. "Your room is ready."

"Jared why are you suddenly being so nice?" He didn't say anything. "Why do you hate Jareth?"


	2. Chapter 8

DYING TO KISS HER

DYING TO KISS HER

Lexie Ange

Sorry for not writing for a while. I have changed a few things in here and I will continue. Thank you all of you that reviewed have a goblin cookie on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

Chapter 8

Jared laid Sarah softly in the bed. Sarah still being stunned didn't realize that her shield was still up. "Sleep now. I will have a girl come in the morning to assist you with a bath."

"Wait Jared I don't get this at all." He turned his back to her. "Why are you 2 different people?"

"One of my _supporters _decided that I needed to have a child with you. That would be wrong of me to do after all you are a half breed." The man that turned to her again had Jareth's soft sad eyes. "You are a lot like his mother though. I can see why he loves you."

"What happened to her?" The question came out before she knew what she was saying. This man was the enemy.

"Meredith was young when she came here. She had wished her sisters away. There was no book like what you had." Sarah frowned. "That book was written by Mere when she got through the labyrinth. Mere went through the labyrinth in record time. Father thought that she was gorgeous. He had fallen in love with her. He made her drink his blood. Which by the way lasts like wine to humans."

"Screwed up."

"Anyway when she was of age, at the time was 16, father sent me to go get her. She looked at her sisters then came with me. The whole back here she wondered about her sisters. We were attacked on the way and she used the brain that most girls her age didn't have. We outsmarted the enemy killing them. I learned that her powers were to real the enemies mind. A great help to me. By the end of the journey I wanted her as my wife not as my stepmother."

"I bet your father was not impressed by that." All the muscles in Jared tensed. Sarah was getting something off him that was more a kin to love. "You did marry."

"We never told him. I think that he knew. He told me to watch Jareth as a father would. Mere died of old age not 20 years later. I was left to raise him on my own. Jareth is just a stubborn as she was at the same time he loves with all his heart. He fell for you just like Mere did me. Though the adversity she saw a light of something that she took hold of. As a child you had the maturity of an adult. You were 10 going on 40."

"I was a spoiled child not an old lady in a child body."

"Really you were." Sarah didn't believe the story. "I too watched you. Jareth came across you when your mother died. Our father was all about live like a human and then you will know the enemy. I was a doctor at the hospital the night that your mother came in. Jareth was there in the waiting room with me."

"I never knew that." Sudden conscience of her nakedness pulled them over her. "I don't remember much about that time. I was only ten."

"I know. You scared your father when you didn't cry around him. Then I proclaimed that she was dead. Jareth saw your father break and you in shock. The nurse that helped your family that night became your stepmother. Jareth had a bad feeling about her so he watched you in your mirrors grow up. Fight the wedding, get all selfish when the baby was born then come here."

"I don't sound anything like Mere." Jared kissed her forehead.

"You have had your bed time story got to bed we will talk more tomorrow." Then Jared stood. "Lock the door from the inside. It is protected from my shifty friend." Then Jared was gone out the door. Sarah went over to the door. The skeleton key turned right locking the door. There was 2 more locks that she also did.

There was a lot to think about this night but it was true she needed to sleep. Sarah didn't think that was going to happen when she saw Jareth's dream crystal sitting on her pillow. It was in her hands in a second. In the crystal Jareth lay in the bed looking like he was dead.

"No! Jareth I am coming." Inside the crystal was the image of his bedroom. It was his death chambers.


	3. Chapter 9

DYING TO KISS HER

DYING TO KISS HER

Lexie Ange

Sorry for not writing for a while. I have changed a few things in here and I will continue. Thank you all of you that reviewed have a goblin cookie on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

Chapter 9

Toby knew very little of the magic that Jareth used it was nothing like his own. His own kind of magic was luck. Since he was old enough to remember Toby could remember that everyone called him lucky. That nothing bad ever happened to him. On his sixth birthday, Sarah said that it was probably the goblins keeping him safe but then she was nearly hit by a car that jumped the curve. Some how Toby willed for the car not to hit Sarah and it didn't. Toby had no clue how that worked.

For that he was trapped with the court mage listening to the elderly man ramble on and on while Toby wanted to be out there with Ludo and Didymus. They were searching the countryside for Sarah incase the current plan failed. Toby had faith that the crystals were going to work. However there were still the rebels that hated all humans. When they found out that Toby and Sarah were here that would be the beginning of the end.

"Toby he has found her." Maryweather, Sarah's maid, rushed into his bedchamber, where Toby being injured still lay mostly naked. Maryweather upon seeing this blushed. "I am sorry sire. I did not know that you were so or I would not have barged in."

"This is good news, Mary I am happy that you have told me. I must go see my God father."

"No wait sire." Mary held him down by his good shoulder. "You should not see what is happening in that room." Toby was perplexed. What could the unconscious Jareth be doing that Toby shouldn't see? "Hoggle told me to tell you that the king is tenting." Tenting? A second after he thought about it, Toby understood.

"So you are telling me that Jareth has an erection." Maryweather crumpled in embarrassment. "It is ok Mary. Have Hoggle vacate the room too. Post guards on the room. Winged soldiers outside the windows too. The only one in or out of that room is the doctor."

"Yes Sire." The girl left. Toby sat back on his pillows smiling. He really was lucky. The old man that Toby had forgotten about cleared his throat. Or maybe not.

"Now sire back to the lesson." The old man pulled a book off the pile next to Toby. "I would like you to read chapters 3 to 20 tonight." Even in the real world that would be too much. "Then I would like you to right an essay about it." Toby groaned at the work load and started to it.


End file.
